


Roses

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin needs some tutoring, and Double D is just the person for the job. But will hidden feelings and relationships get in the way? Containts: BOYxBOY (Kevedd), mature content, mature language, sexual situations in later chapters!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to fanfiction.net under the username TimeLadyOfEarth (that is my account, i tried to use the same username to avoid confusion. yes this is my original work and no i did not steal it from someone else).  
> This is the third version on this story.  
> Ver 1: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10708943/1/Roses  
> Ver 2: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10728295/1/Roses-Revised

** Chapter One- Lunchtime **

"Hey, Double Dork!" 

I looked up from the science book that I was reading and spotted the neighborhood bully, Kevin, standing nearby. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion at him. He motioned for me to come over to him. Sighing, i placed my bookmark in my book and closed it with a soft thud. 

"I guess i will be right back", i said, standing up.

Eddy glanced up from his cell phone and grunted, "Yeah whatever, dude." 

I turned to walk towards Kevin, feeling as though i would soon arrive at my doom.

"Can i help you?" I asked as soon as i was close enough to the bully.

He lowered his voice to an octave that i had to strain my ears to be able to hear and said, "Um... yeah. Are you free after school today?"

I tilted my head slightly and narrowed my eyes in confusion, "I can be. Why?" 

He grinned awkwardly and leaned against the cafeteria wall, "Great. I need some... help."

I raised my eyebrows, "Go on."

"Well there's this big test coming up next week and i need to pass it or else i'll fail the class. Can you, i don't know... tutor me or something?"

I nodded slowly. It wasn't unusual for students to come to me asking for help. With the highest GPA in school, i was the "go to guy" for tutoring. It WAS, however, unusual for someone like Kevin, a well known bully with an i-don't-need-help-from-anyone-i-can-do-everything-on-my-own reputation, to come and ask for help. 

"I can help you. Which subject are we talking about?" 

"Um... physics." 

I nodded again, "Alright then. That is one of my best subjects." 

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "OK. So i guess just meet me on the front steps after the final bell today and we can head over to my house?"

I looked up at him, my eyes briefly meeting his.

"I thought we would study here... at the library?" 

He shook his head and laughed softly, "No. I don't exactly want everyone to know that i'm having a dork like you tutor me. It's bad for my image, yah know?" 

I frowned slightly, "I guess you are correct." 

"Good." He said. "Also, tell anyone i asked for your help, even your dorky little friends, and i'll make you regret it. Understand?"

I swallowed a big lump of spit and nodded, my eyes widening in panic. He laughed and shoved past me to his table. 

Eddy looked up from his phone as i approached, "What did tat jerk want?" 

I shrugged and sat back down at my normal seat, opening my book wordlessly to the spot that i had stopped at.

I tried to focus on my reading, but my thoughts kept wandering towards Kevin. 


	2. After School

“Hey, Double d! Yah commin’?” Ed yelled to me.   
I shifted my book bag to my other shoulder and leaned against the stucco wall of the school building.  
“No. I… um… have to ask a teacher something. I’ll be over later on this afternoon.”  
My two friends shrugged and walked towards our neighborhood. I sighed and sat down on the front step. Looking out across the school yard, I scanned the small crowd for the ginger bully. Suddenly, someone pushed me forward from behind, causing me to fly forward onto the dirty concrete walkway below. I threw my hands out in a futile attempt to stop myself, but I hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet forward.  
“You ready, Double Dork?”   
I looked up to see my attacker, Kevin, standing on the edge of the step I had occupied only moments before. I glared at him and stood up, brushing my arms and knees off.  
“Must you be so violent?” I asked.  
He chuckled, “No.”   
I crossed my arms and stared at him wordlessly.   
He grunted and walked down the stairs towards the bike rack, not stopping to check if I was following. I scrambled after him, struggling to keep up with his pace.   
He unhooked his bike quickly and climbed on, scooting forward on the seat and patting the spot behind him.   
I stood there awkwardly.  
“Well? Are you going to get on, doofas?”  
I looked the bike up and down nervously, “I thought you didn’t want people to know I was tutoring you. Wont they see us riding together?”  
Kevin shrugged, “Not if I take the back route. Besides, I ride too fast for anyone to see much of anything besides a blur.”  
I sighed and climbed onto the bicycle, straddling the thin seat. I tried to focus on anything besides the heat of where our bodies touched.  
“Hold on, dork.” Kevin said, glancing back at me.  
I barely had time to grab onto the back of his shirt before Kevin took off, speeding down the road. I yelped and quickly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his green sweater.   
He chuckled, “I told you to hold on.”  
Kevin peddled quickly down the sidewalk, turning down unfamiliar streets and cutting across the abandoned baseball field. Before I knew it, we came to a stop in front of his house. I quickly climbed off of the bike, my knees slightly shaking.   
Kevin let his bike fall to the ground loudly and walked around the front of the house to the side and stopped in front of what looked like a gate. I wordlessly followed.  
“Hurry up, dork. Before people see us and get the wrong idea.’ He said, holding the gate open for me to walk through.  
His back yard was small and relatively empty. There was a small back porch with a table and chairs. There was a large oak tree with a wooden swing dangling limply from its old branches, and along the back fence were the biggest rose bushed had ever seen. He led me down a stepping stone walkway to the large sliding glass door. He slid it open and led me inside.  
The inside of his house was plain. The walls were white and the furniture was different shades of beige. The majority of the floor was carpet, and only the kitchen and a small patch b the front and back door were tile. Kevin kicked his shoes off by the door and began to walk across the living room and down the hall way.  
“My mom isn’t home, so you can just leave your shoes on as long as they aren’t muddy. We can study in my room.” He said, stopping in front of a random closed door.  
I nodded and followed him. He opened the door and disappeared into the bedroom.  
Kevin’s bedroom was the complete opposite of the rest of the neat, clean house. His walls were plastered with colourful posters of various bands and athletes. His clothes were strewn all over the floor and were piled onto the full sized bed that was shoved in the corner. There was a TV stand and a flat screen, both almost covered by a pile of video games that looked dangerously close to falling over. There was a small love seat positioned across from the tv, and it seemed to be the only thing not covered in stuff. There was a bookshelf too, but all of the books were dumped onto the floor in front of it.  
Kevin chuckled nervously and looked around, “It’s a little messy. I guess I could have cleaned up a bit.”  
I shot him a look and he shrugged. He plopped down onto the couch and patted the spot next to him softly. I sat down and pulled my physics book out of my bag, setting it in my lap.   
“SO what exactly do you need help with, Kevin?”   
“Um.. I just need to pass this test. I’m not big on studying so…”  
I frowned, already knowing where this was headed.   
“Look. I don’t approve of cheating. SO it that is what you want then you can just-“ I started, moving to stand up. Kevin grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.  
“No! I don’t want to cheat! I… want help… I…” He began to mutter to himself incoherently, clearly getting frustrated trying to find the right words. I tilted my head and tentatively reached out my hand, placing it gently on his shoulder in an attempt to console him. He looked up, his face flushed. I closed my eyes and smiled reassuringly. When I opened my eyes, Kevin was staring at me strangely,   
Without warning, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.  
I froze, feeling a spark instantly shoot through my body. I reacted without thinking, and before I knew it, I was pressing my lips back to his. He released his grip on my wrist and ran his hand along my side. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking his hat off in the process. I could feel his tongue pressing against my mouth, begging for access. I opened my lips and pressed my tongue against his. He moaned softly, snapping me out of the lust like trance that I had fallen into.  
I shoved Kevin back roughly and covered my mouth, my face turning as bright red as my shirt. I stood up quickly, my textbook clattering to the ground. I grabbed my book bag and dashed out of the room. I heard Kevin call out after me, but I kept running. I didn’t stop until I was home.


	3. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentences with ~ at the beginning and end are Edd's thoughts

I stayed home the rest of the day and locked myself in my bedroom. Laying on my crisply made bed, I stared blankly up at the popcorn ceiling. My hand went up and I touched my lips softly.   
~Why did kissing Kevin feel so… good?~ I thought to myself.   
I shuddered slightly, remembering the way his tongue felt against mine, the way he tasted, the way his hand had traveled down my side.  
~Why did he kiss me? Is this just a big joke? Is he making fun of me?~ I thought, biting back the tears that threatened to fall.   
~Why does it even matter? I can’t honestly be falling for him… can i?~  
I remembered his lips on mine again. My heart sped up and I felt myself blush.  
Maybe I was falling for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super duper short chapter, which is why i updated more than one chapter in one day (the next chapter is short also)   
> this chapter originally was supposed to be nsfw but after careful consideration i decided that it didn't really fit into the story just yet so it is more of a self revelation chapter.   
> More to come :p


	4. The Next Morning (At school)

“Where were you yesterday?” Ed yelled into my ear, slapping me playfully on the back. I jumped, startled, and turned to face him.  
“I don’t believe that is any of your business, Ed.” I said, crossing my arms.  
Eddy appeared from behind Ed and grinned, “So secretive. Were you with your giiiirlfriend?”   
Ed’s eyes widened, “Double D’s got a girlfriend!?” He asked, poking at my side.  
I batted his hand away and shook my head, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
Ed shrugged and opened his locker. I watched him eat something oddly grey before turning and opening my own locker. When the door swung open, I froze.   
Inside of my locker was a single red rose perched atop a small crème envelope. The envelope had the words ‘Double Dork’ inscribed on it in shaking handwriting. The two items sat on my physics book. It was the same book that I had left at Kevin’s house.   
I quickly grabbed the envelope and shoved it into my book bag before either of my friends could see it.  
“Who’s the rose from? Your girlfriend?” Eddy asked, leaning against the wall next to my locker and typing absentmindedly on his phone screen.   
‘I already told you. I don’t have a girlfriend.”   
Eddy shrugged and pushed off from the wall, walking towards our first period class. I grabbed my math book and closed my locker.  
I followed Ed down the hall, my mind wondering what the envelope contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, i know. Im sorry :(   
> there is more to come though! so stay tuned!


End file.
